¿Practicamos?
by Catart
Summary: Kise, Aomine y Kuroko practicando solos en un hotel en la montaña. Ninguno se imaginaba que sus fantasías se harían realidad. Lemon. Aomine X Kuroko X Kise


Disclaimer: Los personajes de KnB no me pretecen, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic contiene lemon al 100% así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar, de lo contrario adelante y ¡disfruta!.

**¿Entrenamos?**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la copa de invierno. Todos los de la GM seguían entrenando con sus equipos, pero de vez en cuando se reunían entre ellos para recordar los viejos tiempos.

-¡Kurokocchi!-un animado rubio se acerca corriendo al ojiazul.

-Hola Kise-kun, que sorpresa que hayas llegado temprano hoy- dice con su típica cara de póquer.

-¡Que cruel eres Kurokocchi!-dice llorando –yo que tenía tantas ganas de verte, ¿acaso tú no querías verme?- pregunta con cierto brillo en los ojos agarrándose del brazo del menor.

-No- contesta secamente causando que el rubio aumentara su llanto.

-¡Oi Tetsu, Kise!- el rubio y el ojiazul voltean a ver al moreno quien camina hacia ellos mientras juega con el balón en la mano.

-Hola Aomine-kun-

-¡Ey Aominecchi, también llegaste temprano!- dice sorprendido el rubio, causando cierta molestia en el moreno.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo idiota- dice con una risa burlona sabiendo que el rubio se molestaría por su comentario –por cierto Tetsu, quiero que este fin de semana entrenemos juntos en el hotel que está en la montaña, ¿te parece si nos vemos el sábado a las 10 frente a la estación de autobús de Teiko?- dice el moreno con su sonrisa seductora.

-¡Eh! ¿En qué estás pensando Aominecchi?- dice molesto el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dice algo nervioso el moreno.

-No te hagas tonto, ¿quieres aprovecharte de Kurokocchi verdad?- El moreno al no contestar molestó aún más al rubio quien se coloca enfrente de Kuroko retando a Aomine con la mirada.

-De acuerdo Aomine-kun, a las 10 ¿cierto?- pareciera que el ojiazul no captara la tensión entre los otros dos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Kurokocchi en serio piensas ir?- dice sorprendido.

-Si-

-Bien, entonces yo también voy- dice serio el rubio.

-Sólo estorbarás Kise- dice Aomine.

-Kurokocchi ¿puedo ir? Además la práctica será mejor si vamos los tres, así podemos practicar pases nuevos- el rubio rogaba con sus ojos de perrito. Kuroko prácticamente podía ver al rubio con orejas y cola de perro moviéndose.

-Está bien Kise-kun, puedes venir también- Aomine no dijo nada, sólo bufó y alejó su mirada de los dos jóvenes. En eso ve a Akashi, Midorima y Murasakibara que iban entrando a la cancha.

-Ya llegaron los demás, los veo el sábado- dice Aomine, quien se acerca al trío y comienzan la práctica.

Kuroko llegó 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, al no ver a los otros dos se sentó en la parada de autobús mientras veía el edificio de su secundaria… le traía tantos recuerdos.

-Mmm creo que llegué temprano otra vez- dice serio el rubio pasando de largo la presencia del menor. Kuroko se quedó observándolo, siempre era frío con el rubio y le gustaba molestarlo, pero era verdad que no le disgustaba, incluso lo encontraba atractivo. Kuroko era gay, pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Siempre sintió gran afecto por sus compañeros de la GM, pero con Kise y Aomine el cariño era mayor.

-¡Oi Kise! ¿Sólo has llegado tú?- Kuroko ya estaba acostumbrado a que no lo notaran, pero que estos dos lo pasaran por alto comenzaba a molestarlo.

-Llegué 10 minutos antes que Kise-kun- dice serio el menor asustando a los otros dos.

-¡K-Kurokocchi! ¡No nos asustes así!-

-¡Tetsu! ¿En serio llevas aquí tanto tiempo?-

-Si… ¿nos vamos?- dice el menor señalando al autobús que estaba llegando a la parada.

Durante el camino Kuroko mantuvo la mirada fija en la ventana, se sentía feliz de este paseo con sus dos amigos, pero se estaba aburriendo de verlos discutir por todo. Ambos jugadores de la GM se estaban peleando para ver quien se quedaría a dormir con Kuroko.

-¿No podemos quedarnos los tres en el mismo cuarto?- dice el menor.

Los otros dos cruzaron miradas algo nerviosos, pero aceptaron la idea de Kuroko.

Al llegar al hotel pagaron la habitación y se fueron a cambiar para empezar el entrenamiento. Mientras Kuroko llamaba a Koganei para saber ¿cómo estaba Nigou? (Ya que no lo podía llevar al hotel) Kise y Aomine aprovecharon para platicar.

-Ni creas que dejaré que te aproveches de Kurokocchi- dice serio el rubio.

-¿No será que eres tú quien quiere aprovecharse de Tetsu?- dice el moreno con burla.

-¿Crees que estoy ciego? He visto como miras a Kurokocchi-

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Crees que no he notado cómo aprovechas cualquier excusa para acercártele?-

Era obvio que ambos querían a Kuroko, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el otro.

-¿Vamos?- dice Kuroko rompiendo la tensión entre los otros dos.

-¿Nigoucchi está bien?-

-Sí, sólo mordió a Koganei por no dejarlo jugar con el balón, pero está bien- tras decir eso caminó fuera de la habitación dejando a los otros dos con la sensación de que Kuroko y Nigou eran idénticos.

Comenzaron haciendo pases sencillos y después prácticas de tiro.

-Vaya Tetsu tu porcentaje de canastas aumentó a 8 de 10, no está nada mal- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kuroko por el cumplido.

-Es verdad Kurokocchi, ¡eres asombroso!- la sonrisa de Kise era genuina haciendo aparecer un pequeño rubor en el menor.

-Gracias, pero aún me falta mucho para llegar al nivel de ustedes-

-Mmm dudo que alguna vez llegues a nuestro nivel Tetsu, pero descuida que aun así lograste derrotarnos a todos ¿no es verdad?- dice Aomine despeinando al ojiazul. –Bien es hora de ir a correr a la montaña, necesitas aumentar tu nivel de estamina-

Ya en la montaña Aomine les explicó las reglas, cada uno traería un pañuelo de diferente color, el de Kuroko sería azul claro, el de Aomine azul oscuro y el de Kise amarillo. Los tres debían correr en diferentes direcciones y pasados tres minutos empezarían a buscarse, tratando de tomar el pañuelo del otro sin dejar que le quitaran el suyo, el que perdiera su pañuelo debía regresar al hotel donde esperaría a los otros dos.

Una vez entendidas las reglas los tres corrieron en diferentes direcciones.

-Mmm ¿a dónde se habrá ido Kurokocchi?- Kise iba buscando a Kuroko, pero cuidando que nadie lo viera.

Mientras tanto Kuroko iba caminando tranquilo por el bosque, estaba seguro de que ni Aomine ni Kise lo verían aunque lo tuvieran enfrente, pero por un descuido resbaló y chocó de cara contra algo duro.

-Tetsu ¿estás bien?- Kuroko se separó y levantó la vista encontrándose con aquella sexy sonrisa.

-Si…estoy bien- dijo mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-Déjame ver tu nariz- pidió el mayor, -no pasó nada- dice dándole un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Aomine-kun…-Kuroko no se alejó del mayor, pero un claro rubor se notaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre Tetsu?, ¿Acaso no te agrado?- pregunta el moreno con su rostro a pocos centímetros del otro.

-Claro que me agradas, es sólo que estás actuando algo raro-

-¿Raro? Mmm es sólo que contigo todo es diferente Tetsu- se acerca al oído del menor y le susurra -¿te gusto no es verdad?- la saliva de Kuroko se atoró en su garganta haciendo que tosiera.

-Pero…que cosas…dices… Aomine-kun- le costaba hablar por la tos.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto Tetsu?... pero tú si me gustas ¿sabes?- la tos de Kuroko había parado, pero el rubor en su cara aumentó. ¡Su mejor amigo de la secundaria se le estaba declarando!

-Aomine-kun...yo- pero no pudo decir nada al sentir los labios de Aomine sobre los suyos, el moreno aprovechó la sorpresa del ojiazul para recargarlo contra un árbol, encerrándolo así entre el árbol y su cuerpo. Una de las manos del moreno acariciaba el cabello del menor, mientras que la otra lo sostenía de la cintura.

Kuroko no podía creer que Aomine lo estuviera besando, durante la secundaria soñó con eso varias veces, pero nunca lo creyó posible. Poco a poco fue saliendo de su sorpresa, sus manos se sujetaron a la fuerte espalda del otro, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios respondieron a las caricias del mayor.

-Tetsu- susurró el mayor con una voz más ronca de lo normal, se sentía excitado al tener al ojiazul a su merced. El escuchar su nombre en los labios del moreno provocó un suspiro en el menor separando un poco sus labios, acto que aprovechó Aomine para introducir su lengua y explorar aquella pequeña boca. Un gemido se ahogó entre las bocas de ambos cuando sus lenguas se tocaron.

-Ah…Aomine-kun- gimió Kuroko al sentir la lengua de Daiki recorrer su cuello. Las manos del moreno seguían explorando el cuerpo del otro, hasta que una mano se metió en los pantalones de Kuroko tomando su miembro que ya estaba algo duro, mientras que la otra jugaba con uno de los pezones del ojiazul. –Ah…es-espera Aomine-kun, podrían vernos- decía algo agitado el ojiazul.

-Descuida Tetsu, no hay nadie por aquí- seguía lamiendo aquella piel pálida mientras sus manos jugaban con las partes sensibles del menor. -¿Te gusta?- pregunta al masturbar al menor.

-S-Si…ah…Aomine-kun…voy a terminar…-

-Está bien Tetsu- susurra el mayor mientras lame y muerde una de las orejas del chico.

Kuroko termina en la mano del moreno, quien al sentir el líquido lleva su mano a la boca lamiéndola –eres delicioso Tetsu- dice sonriendo.

-No digas eso Aomine-kun, es vergonzoso- comienza a vestirse. Su cara de póquer había vuelto, pero todavía era notorio el sonrojo y su respiración aún no se calmaba.

-¡Te tengo Aominecchi!- grita Kise detrás del moreno quitándole su pañuelo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- se asustó Aomine al ver a Kise.

-Bien Aominecchi, tendrás que esperarnos en el hotel mientras Kuroko y yo terminamos esta práctica- dice sonriendo el rubio. Al parecer Kise no había visto nada.

-Bien los esperaré en el cuarto, necesito descansar- se va con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno Kurokocchi corre a esconderte- le anima el rubio, mientras ve como el moreno se aleja rumbo al hotel.

Diez minutos después Kuroko logró quitarle los pañuelos a Kise, quien no se percató de su presencia.

-Bueno Kurokocchi ganaste, ¿qué te parece si vamos a darnos un baño para refrescarnos?-

-Si-

Al llegar al hotel fueron por sus cosas para bañarse, pero vieron a Aomine profundamente dormido, por lo que decidieron no despertarlo. Al llegar a los baños vieron que estaban vacíos, según los del lobby era una temporada baja y ellos eran los únicos huéspedes junto con otras dos personas.

-¡Eh! ¡Tenemos el baño sólo para nosotros Kurokocchi!- dice Kise con su actitud infantil.

-Si- Kuroko se acerca a uno de los bancos y empieza a mojarse, Kise se acerca sin quitar los ojos de aquella piel pálida.

-¡Ey Kurokocchi ¿Me tallas la espalda?-

-Seguro- Kuroko comienza a tallar con suavidad la espalda del rubio, no sabía por qué pero se sentía algo nervioso al estar a solas con el rubio, y aún más tocando su cuerpo. Su piel era suave y bien cuidada y el agua se escurría por sus músculos bien definidos. Al darse cuenta de lo absorto que había estado observando el cuerpo del rubio se sonrojó.

-¿Ocurre algo Kurokocchi?- se voltea el mayor

-No nada- el rubio se termina de enjuagar.

-Bien ahora déjame tallar tu espalda Kurokocchi- el peliazul no respondió, sólo se giró y esperó mientras el mayor lo bañaba. Después de tallarlo comenzó a enjuagarlo.

-Yo puedo enjuagarme Kise-kun- su voz sonó algo nerviosa.

-Descuida Kurokocchi, quiero hacerlo- dice dejando caer agua sobre la cabeza del menor haciendo que su cabello cayera sobre sus ojos. Mientras el menor se quitaba el cabello de la cara se sorprendió al sentir unos suaves besos sobre él. El rubio iba cubriendo de besos la espalda y hombros del ojiazul, para después lamer su nuca.

-Kise-kun- Pero Kuroko no pudo decir más al sentir como el rubio lamía y mordía una de sus orejas. –Ah…Kise-kun- una de las manos del rubio comenzó a acariciar uno de los pezones del menor, mientras que la otra levantaba un poco el rostro de Kuroko para darle más espacio y poder morder su pálido cuello.

Con suavidad giró a Kuroko sobre su banco para quedar de frente, Kuroko estaba sonrojado y algo nervioso, pero las manos de Kise sobre su cuerpo le invitaron a seguir el juego. Kise se arrodilló quedando a la altura de Kuroko.

-Kise-kun- se sentía atrapado por esa sensual mirada color miel, Kise acercó su rostro hasta quedar a milímetros del de Kuroko, ambos podían sentir la cálida respiración del otro. -Kise-kun- en eso el rubio juntó sus labios con el menor, había esperado tanto poder probar aquellos labios. Le encantaba Kuroko, pero lo respetaba lo suficiente para no seguir si sentía rechazo de parte del menor. Kuroko temblaba, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso al besar a alguien, ni siquiera con Aomine, tal vez fuera por la ternura con la que lo besaba el rubio. Se sentía bien, era cálido y transmitía mucho el cariño de Kise. Las pálidas manos de Kuroko rodearon el cuello del rubio, cosa que éste tomó como permiso para continuar. El beso fue aumentando de intensidad, sus lenguas danzaban, haciéndoles sentir corrientes que recorrían sus cuerpos, cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva los unía. Ambos estaban sonrojados, y sus respiraciones algo agitadas.

Kise comenzó a lamer el cuello de Kuroko, bajando a su pecho, donde lamió, mordió y succionó aquellos pequeños pezones rosados. Kuroko sujetaba el cabello de Kise, tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por todas las sensaciones que el rubio le causaba. –Ah…Kise –kun- gemía cada vez que la lengua del rubio lamía su cuerpo. Las caricias de Kise eran demasiado sensuales a diferencia de Aomine quien era más brusco.

Con cuidado Kise levantó a Kuroko y lo recostó sobre el piso colocándose encima del ojiazul. Una de las manos del rubio sujetaron las del menor por arriba de su cabeza, mientras que su otra mano se apoyaba en la cadera del ojiazul. –Eres hermoso Kurokocchi- dice mientras observa el cuerpo desnudo del menor.

-No digas eso Kise-kun, es vergonzoso- dice sonrojado. –Ahg Kise-kun, qué…agh- lo interrumpió el rubio metiendo el miembro de Kukoro en su boca. Kuroko es virgen, y aunque Aomine ya lo había masturbado esa tarde, nunca antes le habían hecho un oral. La lengua del rubio acariciaba el miembro ya duro de Kuroko, en definitiva Kise debía tener experiencia en esto porque no había hecho casi nada y Kuroko sentía el clímax acercándose. –Ahg Ki-Kise-kun, si… agh… si sigues así voy a terminar- decía entre gemidos.

-Hazlo Kurokocchi, quiero probarte- al escuchar eso Kuroko dejó salir otro gemido.

Kuroko abrió un poco los ojos, levantó la cabeza y vio como Kise lo observaba mientras le hacía el oral. Con aquella mirada sobre él y esa lengua experta acariciando su miembro Kuroko terminó en la boca de Kise. Su respiración estaba agitada, su cara muy sonrojada y un hilo de saliva escurría de la comisura de sus labios. Observó como el rubio se enderezaba y lamía sus labios saboreando aún la semilla del ojiazul. –Eres delicioso Kurokocchi- el menor no dijo nada, sólo se sentó y se acercó a los labios de Kise para darle un pequeño beso. Después se sentó sobre el banco y comenzó a enjuagarse otra vez, el rubio feliz por la reacción del menor lo acompañó haciendo lo mismo.

Unos minutos después apareció Aomine listo para bañarse y acompañarlos en el ofuro.

Ya bañados y relajados por el agua caliente los tres se dirigieron a su habitación donde encontraron la cena lista.

-Se ve muy bien- babeaba Aomine al ver los manjares sobre la mesa. No esperaron ni un minuto para sentarse y comer todo lo que podían. Estaban hambrientos por el entrenamiento y por las actividades extras con Kuroko. Terminada la cena platicaron un rato recordando los viejos tiempos en Teiko. Todo iba muy bien hasta que Kise hizo un comentario sobre el gusto de Aomine por las mujeres de pechos grandes.

-¿Me acusas de mis gustos cuando tú eres un playboy?- dice ofendido Aomine.

-¡No soy un playboy! ¡Soy modelo!- dice molesto Kise.

-Es lo mismo, de seguro te aprovechas de eso para acostarte con cualquier chica-

-Ni que fuera tú- El ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso. Ambos jugadores se acercaron como si retaran al otro, pero un pequeño cuerpo se interpuso entre ambos.

-Ya no peleen, todo está muy tranquilo como para que lo arruinen- dice Kuroko con su cara de póquer.

-¡Él empezó!- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo. Kuroko sólo suspira.

-¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien y coincidir en algo?- pregunta viendo a ambos jugadores.

Aomine y Kise cruzaron miradas, no hay palabras, pero sus ojos dicen todo lo que el otro necesita saber. Nunca pensaron hacer eso pero no parecía mala idea, ambos miran a Kuroko quien no tiene idea de qué pasaba entre los otros dos.

Kise es el primero en acercarse a Kuroko, rodea con sus largos brazos la cintura del ojiazul y comienza a lamer y morder la oreja derecha de éste. –Kise-kun ¿qué haces?- pero no pudo decir más al sentir a Aomine a su otro lado, el moreno toma el mentón de Kuroko haciendo que éste lo mire. –Aomine-kun- el moreno junta con fuerza sus labios con el menor quien abre los ojos sorprendido al sentir las caricias de los otros dos.

Aomine besa a Kuroko con pasión mientras que Kise saborea el cuello de éste. Kuroko responde al beso de Aomine y una de sus pequeñas manos acaricia el cabello del rubio. Era extraña esa situación pero se sentía excitado al sentir los cuerpos de sus amigos contra el suyo.

Aomine suelta la boca de Kuroko que es capturada ahora por la de Kise, quien de inmediato comienza a lamer aquellos delgados labios. Kuroko saca su lengua buscando la del rubio, quien de inmediato accede y comienzan a acariciarse. Aomine empieza a quitarle la yukata a Kuroko, dejando a la vista sus pálidos hombros y pecho. La boca del moreno marca un camino que va desde la clavícula del menor hasta sus pezones, los cuales lame y muerde con suavidad. –Agh Aomine-kun…- Kuroko se sentía agitado, y no dejaba de gemir. Kise seguía besando a Kuroko, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta el miembro erecto del menor y comenzaba a acariciarlo. –Agh Ki-Kise-kun…agh si…sigue así- pedía el ojiazul. La yukata le caía en la cintura, dejándolo semi-desnudo. Kise terminó de quitarle la Yukata para poder masturbarlo con más libertad. Kise y Aomine dejaron un momento el cuerpo de Kuroko para desvestirse y estar los tres desnudos, Kuroko se sorprendió al ver los miembros erectos de sus amigos, ya que eran más grandes que él. No sabía por qué pero quería tocarlos, así que se acercó a ambos gateando y tomó ambos miembros en sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlos.

-Agh Kuroko- gemía el moreno mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Kurokocchi- Kise gemía mientras veía como Kuroko lo masturbaba. A Kise siempre le gustaba ver a Kuroko.

Kuroko seguía masturbando a sus amigos, sintiendo como aquellos miembros se iban endureciendo cada vez más, después se agachó y metió en su boca el miembro de Kise. –Agh…Ku-Kurokocchi- Kise sujetaba el cabello de Kuroko marcándole el ritmo, el menor se dejaba llevar ya que no sabía cómo hacer esto. Aomine aprovechó para empezar a masturbar a Kuroko mientras este continuaba con su mano en el miembro del moreno, cambiando luego lugar con su boca liberando el de Kise.

Kise se acercó a Aomine lamiendo su oreja izquierda para después morderla, esta caricia le gustó al moreno quien gimió el nombre del rubio, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a besarse. Kuroko seguía haciéndole el oral a Aomine, pero veía como sus dos amigos se besaban y eso lo excitó más.

Kise rompió el beso para después meter tres dedos en la boca del moreno quien los lamió, la mirada de ambos estaba llena de lujuria. Una vez bien mojados los dedos de Kise este se acercó a Kuroko por detrás. –Kurokocchi relaja tu cadera, te voy a preparar- Kuroko sabía cómo era el sexo entre hombres, pero nunca creyó que su primera vez sería con Kise.

El rubio metió con cuidado uno de sus dedos sintiendo como el cuerpo de Kuroko se tensaba, -tranquilo, es molesto al inicio, pero luego te gustará- trataba el rubio de calmarlo, después metió un segundo dedo, comenzó a moverlos y hacer la tijera para ayudar a Kuroko a dilatarse, una vez que sintió como iba cediendo metió el tercer dedo.

-Agh Kise-kun- gemía Kuroko soltando el miembro de Aomine.

-Kurokocchi voy a entrar así que relaja tu cadera, dolerá al inicio pero avísame cuando te sientas mejor ¿de acuerdo?- poco a poco Kise fue metiendo su miembro, la entrada de Kuroko era muy estrecha por lo que era algo doloroso para ambos.

-Ah…Kise-kun duele- sollozaba un poco el ojiazul.

-Tranquilo ya casi pasa-dice Aomine tratando de ayudar al rubio. Una vez que Kise entró por completo en Kuroko se detuvo esperando que éste se acoplara a la sensación.

-Sigue Kise-kun- dice en un susurro el ojiazul, Kise al escuchar eso comienza a moverse lentamente, Aomine mientras tanto sujeta el cabello de Kuroko haciendo que éste siga con el oral mientras Kise lo penetra. Los gemidos de los tres inundan el cuarto.

Después de un momento Kise sale de Kuroko para evitar que éste termine. – ¿Kise-kun?-

-Aún no Kurokocchi- sonríe pícaro el rubio quien se acerca a sus dos amigos y comienza a besar a Kuroko, lo recuesta y se coloca encima de él. –Aominecchi ¿quieres probar?- dice mirando sobre el hombro al moreno quien entiende a lo que se refiere el rubio y sonríe.

Aomine se acerca por atrás a los otros dos, jala el cabello de Kise para separarlos del beso y mete tres dedos en la boca de Kise, quien comienza a lamerlos como si de un dulce se tratara. Aomine saca sus dedos y jala a Kise de la cadera para acercarlo más a él. Kise mientras tanto comienza a hacerle un oral a Kuroko quien gime al sentir aquella boca cerrándose sobre él. El moreno comienza a meter sus dedos en el rubio para prepararlo, a lo que Kise gime contra el miembro de Kuroko causando que el ojiazul sienta una corriente recorrerlo, Kise saca el pene de Kuroko de su boca y comienza a gemir mientras Aomine lo penetra.

-Fuiste fácil de preparar Kise- dice Aomine quien sonríe dentro del rubio.

-Bueno el único virgen aquí es Kurokocchi- sonríe al aludido quien está sonrojado tanto por el comentario así como por ver a sus dos amigos teniendo sexo encima de él.

-Espera Aominecchi…- logra decir entre gemidos el rubio.

Aomine se detiene y sale del rubio. Kise toma las piernas de Kuroko y las coloca sobre sus hombros para tener una posición más cómoda y poder entrar más en el ojiazul. Kuroko abre los ojos al sentir como el rubio entra de nuevo en él. –Agh…Kise-kun…- gime al sentir algo extraño cuando el rubio toca cierto punto.

-Ahora si Aominecchi- Aomine sonríe al ver las intenciones de Kise, ese rubio podía parecer idiota pero sabía muy bien que hacer en momentos como estos.

Aomine entra de nuevo en Kise empujando la cadera del rubio haciendo que éste toque de nuevo ese punto específico en Kuroko. Aomine y Kise comienzan a sincronizar sus embestidas entrando por completo. –Ahh…Aominecchi…ahí…justo ahí…-dice entre gemidos el rubio al sentir como el moreno pega en ese punto haciéndolo querer terminar.

-Aún no termines Kise- dice con voz ronca Aomine.

-Aghh…Kise-kun…siento mucho…- Kuroko es el que más gime, sentir los movimientos de sus dos amigos y las embestidas de Kise lo están llevando al límite.

-Aguanta un poco más Kurokocchi- dice Kise para después besar al ojiazul dejando resbalar un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas al separarse.

-Aghhh… ya no… ya no aguanto…- dice Kuroko terminando entre su abdomen y el del rubio. Al terminar sus músculos aprietan el miembro del rubio haciendo que con unas embestidas más éste termine dentro de Kuroko.

-Kurokocchi- dice Kise entre gemidos cuando termina.

Aomine sigue embistiendo a Kise, pero cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes al sentir la presión que ejerce el trasero de Kise sobre su miembro. –Ki..se… agh estás muy estrecho…- dice entre gemidos el moreno, un par de embestidas más y termina dentro del rubio.

Los tres se separan y se dejan caer de espaldas. La habitación está en silencio, solo se percibe el calor encerrado y sus jadeos, sus respiraciones poco a poco se van calmando.

-Eso estuvo muy bien- dice el rubio al aire.

-Ya lo creo- responde el moreno.

Kuroko no responde, sólo asiente y mira a sus dos amigos.

-Ven Kurokocchi, debes estar cansado- dice el rubio levantándose, carga a Kuroko en pose de princesa y se lo lleva a los futones que están ya listos. Aomine los sigue.

Kise se recuesta del lado derecho de Kuroko y Aomine del otro dejando al ojiazul en medio. Los tres miran al techo.

-¿Deberíamos entrenar juntos más seguido no creen?- pregunta el moreno.

-Definitivamente- dice el rubio.

-Seguro- responde Kuroko.

Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos, Aomine y Kise abrazaban a Kuroko quien dormía con una plácida sonrisa.

Ninguno pensó que algo así llegaría a suceder, pero se alegraban de que hubiera ocurrido. No era una relación, pero esto los acercaba más, y no sería raro ante los ojos de los demás ya que en Teiko ellos tres siempre estaban juntos, y por lo visto así sería por mucho tiempo más.

Fin.

Muchas gracias, por favor dejen comentarios para poder mejorar.


End file.
